Flying
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Xion just shook her head. “I’m afraid of heights!” She said in a high pitched tone. Axel looked at Roxas.Roxas looked back at him.The redhead shoved Xion off the tower. She yelped, clutching at her clothes, and closing her eyes tight. AxelxXion.


Flying

_**Yeah, the usual thing. Making a lot of Xion and Axel things. If you like those, be sure to watch me.**_

_*******_

Axel planned a lot of things.

This was one of them.

He had dragged Roxas with him to Neverland, just to get some pixie dust. This pixie dust let you fly, as long as you "believed", and as long as you were in Neverland.

Actually, Axel had wanted to come here with Xion alone, but he didn't want to ignore his friend and brought Roxas too. Now, they were both snickering, watching Xion, hanging onto the Clock Tower, (called Big Ben or something like that), and hiding her face in her hood.

"Xion, just jump."

"And believe you can fly." Roxas added.

"And don't think about falling, we'll catch you."

"Can Nobodies believe?" She mumbled into her cloak.

"Sure we can. If we couldn't, I'd fall right now." Axel did a little flip in the air, smirking.

Xion just shook her head. "I'm afraid of heights!"

Axel looked at Roxas.

Roxas looked back at him.

Then they both grinned, floating toward Xion.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Axel said with a mock bow in Roxas's direction.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Go ahead."

The redhead shoved Xion off the tower. She yelped, clutching at her clothes, and closing her eyes tight.

Axel was about to go down and grab her before she fell too far, but then Xion began to hover in midair, gold dust trailing off to vanish on the streets below.

With a grin Axel swooped down and got to her eye level, flipping her hood back. Her eyes opened a little, thin blue slits, before she widened them and stared at the ground.

"Ahh!" She grabbed onto Axel's cloak, ignoring the fact she was already flying, and glared at him.

"Why did you push me?"

"All little birds have to leave the nest." He teased, gently pulling her hair before releasing her grip on him.

"See? You're flying!" Roxas said with his friendly smile, reclining in midair.

Xion stared around, and made a desperate effort not to look down. "I'm afraid of heights, guys! That's not fair!"

Roxas groaned, covering his face, when Axel grabbed Xion's shoe and pulled down, causing the poor girl to rotate madly in the air, screaming.

She suddenly straightened out of the spin, kicking Axel, and sending him flying backward before he got control of himself again.

Roxas crossed his legs in midair, watching his friends laughing and shoving each other, Xion trying to "outrun" Axel, who kept catching up with her.

Xion paused for breath, sitting on the Clock Tower. "What's the matter, Roxas?"

The boy shook his head. "Nothing."

Axel got Roxas in a headlock, ruffling his hair. "Are you _jealous_?" He asked in a sing song tone.

"W-What? No!"

"Maybe I should go get that one girl, Namine, for you. She could use some fresh air."

"N-no! Don't bring her here!" Roxas covered his face, blushing. He opened a Dark Portal and went inside it, closing it quickly behind him.

"What were you talking about?" Xion asked, raising her eyebrows.

Axel sat beside her, looking guilty. "That was an accident, never mind."

"What was it?" Xion demanded.

Axel looked hard at her, his tone almost threatening. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Xion crossed her arms and looked away, scowling. Axel hesitated, and then hugged her quickly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's not really important, got it memorized?"

She turned her head to look at him, and then shrugged.

"Okay, whatever."

Axel noticed something. He placed his hand on her face, his thumb touching the black under her eyes.

"Not sleeping well?" He asked her sympathetically.

"Just some nightmares. I'll be okay."

Axel shrugged, removing his arms and crossing them instead. He remembered when Xion used to get really stiff and still whenever he got too close…Weird…

"What are they about?"

The happiness in the air had vanished, and now there was a sort of dull, tired feeling. The stars even looked lethargic; fighting to be seen through the lights below them, from whatever city was down there.

"Nothing." She whispered again, and then she smirked at him, eyes shining. "Curiosity killed the-"

"I know." Axel shoved her off the tower, grinning, when she screamed and managed to flying before she fell too far again. She floated up to the Clock Tower's level, sticking her little tongue out at him.

Axel just leaned back and laughed.

***

_**The review button awaits. **_


End file.
